Una carta de amor
by LadyGT
Summary: Eren escribe su primera carta de amor. [Ereri] [Completo]
1. Capítulo único

**Una carta de amor para Levi**

 **Sinopsis:** Eren hace su primera carta de amo **r.**

 **Advertencia:** Palabras altisonantes, universo alternativo, ligero OOC.

 **Pairing:** Ereri.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La trama en sí, es mía. Sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

 **Capitulo único**

.

.

.

 _"Estimado Levi: Escribo esta carta con la esperanza de que no conozcas quien sea, que no me conozcas ni a mí, ni a mi letra tan desprolija._

 _La primera vez que te conocí, me infundiste un miedo tan espantoso que no sabía qué hacer. Pero a la vez, causaste una curiosidad tan inmensa en mí que nadie ha podido hacerlo en toda mi vida…"_

Estaba asustado.

Era nuevo, después de todo. No conocía a nadie, la escuela nueva era definitivamente algo aterrador para sus nueve años de edad.

—Vamos, Eren—le animó su maestra. Se encontraba frente a todos los otros niños de la clase y a decir verdad, era bastante susceptible al pánico escénico—. Preséntate.

Por dentro, maldijo a su madre. La muy polluela se había marchado rápidamente, como siempre. Lo dejó solo porque supuestamente iba a poder manejar esto.

Ni siquiera se despidió.

¿Y luego se quejaba de que hablaba malas palabras?

—Soy Eren—murmuró, un tanto avergonzado—. Espero llevarme bien con todos.

No hubo aplausos ni gritos, tampoco murmuraciones, que era lo peor. Solo unos pocos pares ojos mirándolo, escudriñándolo, de una manera bastante incómoda.

Que lo tragara la tierra.

—Armin, ¿te importaría que se siente a su lado?

Armin era un chico rubio, de cabello largo hasta los hombros y el flequillo llegándole a los ojos, flacucho y de piel pálida. Cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que era lo más cercano a una chica. Él rápidamente había negado con la cabeza y Eren se acercó para sentarse a su lado.

—Bienvenido—susurró él con timidez.

—Gracias.

Para su sorpresa, el chico era amable.

No fue nada extraño que a los pocos minutos se convirtieran en mejores amigos.

Casi siempre salían a su casa a jugar videojuegos mientras Carla—madre de Eren— preparaba la merienda. Sin embargo, algunas veces también iban a la biblioteca a estudiar o simplemente leer libros sobre biología. Armin parecía tener un gran capricho con leer nuevas cosas sobre el medio ambiente que despertaba un poco el interés del castaño.

—Oi, mocoso—escuchó por primera vez.

— ¿Me estás hablando a mí?—Preguntó, desorientado.

Era Levi Ackerman.

—Claro que sí, no veo a otro mocoso—masculló.

 _«Estúpido»_

Por supuesto, estaba solo en el aula de plástica, terminando de hacer un dibujo y estaba tan concentrado—por no decir que tenía sus auriculares puestos— que no se percató de que Levi estaba en frente suyo.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—El profesor dijo que estabas encargado de guardar todas las carpetas—dijo, y el otro asintió—. Necesito mi carpeta, olvidé algo ahí adentro.

—Entiendo. Espera un minuto.

Rápidamente se levantó y dejó sus lápices sobre la mesa, buscó la llave para abrir el candado en donde se encontraban los trabajos que su profesor le había confiado. Le tomó un poco de tiempo encontrar la etiqueta de "Levi Ackerman".

En cuanto volvió, Levi estaba ojeando sus trabajos.

—Aquí está tu… ¡Oye, no mires eso!

Él lo miró sin entenderlo.

—Te gusta dibujar—dijo él.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Por supuesto que le gustaba dibujar, y era muy bueno haciéndolo también. El problema era que se la pasaba haciendo dibujos de cómics y mangas la mayoría del tiempo.

De hecho, el dibujo de ahora era de uno de los personajes de Marvel junto a otro de DC Cómics.

—Aquí está tu carpeta.

Levi asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más. Tomó la carpeta y sacó dos hojas de la tarea que se había olvidado hacer para ese día y, aprovechando la clase que más odiaba—véase, plástica—, la terminó cuando fingía dibujar un intento de una paloma.

Eren esperó que terminara de lo que sea que se suponía que tenía que hacer y que se marchara, para terminar su dibujo. Se sentía incómodo y en lo único que podía pensar era en las próximas burlas que el grupo de sus amigos le haría si se enteraban que le gustaban unos patéticos dibujos animados.

Miró de reojo a Levi, su compañero de clase popu-brabucón. Si lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que hablaban en esos dos años que estuvo por primera vez en la escuela. Él se dedicaba a estar con Erwin—otro rubio pacífico— y una extraña chica denominada Hanji. Aquellos tres eran de su grupo de confianza, pero generalmente se involucraba con otros chicos para nada agradables. Siempre se había preguntado qué era lo bonito de estar ahí, había algo en Levi que no encajaba bien del todo.

—Gracias—dijo él, devolviéndole la carpeta.

Eren salió de su transe por unos momentos y asintió con fervencia la cabeza.

Hubo un momento, solo uno, en que los ojos grises del chico dudaron.

—No hay de qué.

Entonces finalmente se marchó, dejándolo solo una vez más.

Suspiró con alivio.

¿En qué momento su corazón se había acelerado tanto?

— ¿Qué opinas de Levi?—Preguntó, recostado en la cama de Armin, leyendo una de las colecciones de Batman.

El chico parpadeó.

— ¿Levi?—Asintió—. Bueno, no tiene malas notas y es popular. Si no fuera porque está con ese grupo tan raro, diría que es buena persona. ¿Por qué?

—Hoy hablé con él—respondió—. Es un poco raro.

Armin le quitó el comic y lo miró a los ojos.

—Espero que no te hayas enamorado de él.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es la primera vez que le hablo!—Gritó con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Eso dicen siempre—replicó—. Pero luego caen rendidas a sus pies. No será bueno para tu salud, Eren.

Eren chasqueó la lengua, disgustado.

—No soy como las demás.

De hecho, no lo era. Por empezar de que ambos eran chicos—de sexo masculino—y ya sólo por eso, era bastante raro. Ambos tenían doce años y aunque él era mayor por unos meses, estaba ultra seguro de que no era gay.

Para nada gay.

Sin embargo, la cosa no fue como esperaba.

Por alguna razón, cada día siempre iba a ver cuando el moreno jugaba al futbol. Levi era un excelente delantero.

Así comenzó.

Miradas rápidas hacia su pupitre—que quedaba a un metro suyo, a la derecha y del lado de la ventana—, luego sueños extraños en donde ambos se sentaban en una banca y charlaban—no tenía idea, pero charlaban— y finalmente, Levi, de un momento a otro, ocupaba más de un sesenta por ciento de su espacio mental.

Pero no era amor.

Quizás estaba encaprichado con Levi, quien sólo hacía su rutina de siempre. Tarea, amigos y futbol. Tenía ganas de hablarle, de conocerlo, de estar con él y descifrar ese puzle que se hallaba siempre en sus ojos grises.

—Olvídalo—dijo Mikasa.

— ¿Qué?—Repitió, con comida en la boca.

Mikasa era una chica nueva que se había incorporado en el último semestre del año, se habían vuelto amigos muy cercanos junto a Armin, quien ahora debería estar en su cama, enfermo y dolido por la gripe. Ella no era una mujer vueltera, era directa e iba al grano, franca si era necesario.

No le costó mucho tampoco darse cuenta de que tenía cierta manía loca por observar a Levi cada día.

—No es bueno para ti, ese tal Ackerman.

Su rostro se sonrojó.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—Susurró.

—Ambos son diferentes—explicó—. Demasiado diferentes, y además de que él tiene algo… No lo sé. No me gusta para nada su mirada.

La mirada. Sí, eso era. Ella también se había dado cuenta, sólo con la diferencia de que a ella no le agradaba. En cambio, a Eren le fascinaba.

Estaba por decir algo cuando Jean—apodado el cara de caballo— se había acercado a su mesa en donde almorzaban.

—Hey, Mikasa—saludó con una sonrisa fanfarrona—. Te ves bien.

—Jean—musitó.

Eren puso una mueca de incomodidad, sin siquiera levantar la vista. No le agradaba nada ese tipo.

— ¿Te parece si el sábado salimos al cine?

Cielos, pensó, otra invitación más. Parecía que Jean y sus hormonas se habían adelantado demasiado que se creía que tenía dieciséis años y apenas cumplía los trece.

— ¿Tu mamá me va a ir a buscar?—Se burló ella.

Sus amigos comenzaron a reír y, contagiado, Eren también.

Primer error.

— ¿Y tú qué te traes, mierdecilla?—Ladró—. ¿Quieres pelear?

Silencio.

—Lárgate, Jean—intervino Mikasa.

 _«Pendejo»_ Pensó.

—Oh, vaya, ya salió a defenderte una mujer. ¡Oigan chicos, creo que este pibe es todo un maricón sin huevos!

—Jean…—amenazó.

—Vamos, Mikasa, es hombre, que se defienda solito. ¿Verdad que sí, negro?

 _«Lo odio.»_

Finalmente cuando levantó la mirada, los ojos de Eren chocaron con los de Jean, afilados. Era un evidente duelo, y quien la apartara, era un maricón y perdedor. La burla y el hazme reír de la escuela.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Jean?

Una sonrisa en su animal rostro se destacó.

— ¿Mi problema?—Se rió—. No tolero tus mariconeadas, Jaeger. No te vengas a hacerte el machito conmigo, eres un debilucho igual que Arlet.

—Lárgate.

— ¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme? Ah, no, espera, ya sé. Mikasa me golpeará.

Mikasa se levantó del asiento, pero Eren la detuvo.

— Vámonos, Mikasa.

Jean empezó a reírse y sus amigos lo siguieron por detrás. Mikasa y Eren caminaron hasta el aula, pero parecía que el trayecto era más largo de lo que pensaban.

— ¡Vamos, Jaeger, no seas cobarde! ¡No puedes negar lo que eres, tienes que liberarte! ¡Ser un homosexual reprimido no será bueno para tu salud!

Los pasos del castaño siguieron con más rapidez, ahora ya ni siquiera veía el camino ni a su amiga. Simplemente quería escapar de él.

De todo, en realidad.

La burla por ser un gay—ellos ni siquiera lo sabían—, comenzaba a intensificarse.

Y lo que parecía predecible, fácil de saber, ocurrió.

Se chocó con el cliché.

Con Levi Ackerman.

—Levi…

Su rostro se ruborizo más que nunca cuando el chico trató de ayudarlo a levantarlo.

—Yo… Yo…

Quiso decir algo, lo que sea. Pero no dejaba de tartamudear. Un cúmulo de sentimientos revueltos aparecían en el nudo de la garganta: confusión, aceptación, amor, odio, tristeza…

Porque sí, estaba enamorado de Levi, pese a que no lo conociera.

— ¡Hey, Levi!—Lo saludó Jean, que se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

Joder. ¿Es que este chico no se cansaba de perseguirlo?

—Jean, que tal.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron y se levantó rápidamente. Tenía que huir, escapar, irse a otro lugar y…

Los dos hombres se saludaron con un apretón de manos y lo supo.

Eran amigos.

Estaba arruinado.

—Oh, conoces a Jaeger—dijo Jean con una sonrisita—. Es nuestro querido amigo gay declarado. Aunque el pobre está reprimiéndolo.

Levi lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos, Eren, díselo.

—Yo…

—Apuesto a que te gusta alguien si te diste cuenta. ¿Quién es?

¿Decirle que estaba enamorado de Levi? No, ni pensarlo.

Lástima que las palabras no salieran de su boca.

—Yo… No, es…

No entendió cómo. Si es que los brabucones tenían algún extraño truco para descubrir tu punto débil y joderte con eso, jamás lo entendería.

Jean sí, en realidad.

—Un momento…—miró a Levi—. Te gusta él.

Tampoco pudo decir nada.

—Oh, demonios. ¿Escuchaste eso, Levi? ¡Convertiste a Jaeger en un homosexual!

— ¡Yo no…! ¡No es lo que…!

—No intentes negarlo, mírate a un espejo. Se nota a kilómetros—Sonrió—. ¿A ti también te gustan los homosexuales, Levi?

 _«Defiéndeme, Levi. Haz algo bueno por mí, yo se que eres bueno. No eres como él.»_

Ese día vio la sonrisa de Levi por primera vez.

— ¿Gustarme?

Y sus ojos llenos de oscuridad.

—Me dan asco.

 _"…Si te dijera con palabras lo mucho que te quiero, me tomarías por tonto. En realidad, lo soy._

 _Siendo sincero, no tengo idea de porqué escribo esto. Quizás sólo quiero desahogarme de todo lo que llevo guardándome por mucho tiempo. Tampoco sé si la recibirás algún día._

 _Ojalá puedas entender lo duro que es esto para mí. Es decir, somos dos hombres. Cielos, estoy tan avergonzado. Avergonzado y con cierta culpa. Te causé problemas. Lo lamento._

 _Por ahí también esto que te escribo también te causará problemas, seguramente, así que lo lamento también."_

—Lo siento—murmuró Armin—. Siento no haber estado allí.

—Yo también lo siento, Eren—dijo Mikasa—. De alguna manera, estaba tan impresionada porque ocurrió tan rápido que…

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—No se preocupen, chicos—sonrió tristemente—. Estoy bien.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba vivo aún. Pero lo estaba.

Rivaille se había ido tras el fuerte rechazo junto con Jean. Sin embargo, la tensión acumulada que tenía se dejó ver en su cuerpo que pasó el resto del día en la enfermería. Su madre lo pasó a buscar preocupada por su hijo. Eren tenía los ojos rojos, el rostro pálido y casi ni hablaba ya. Había sido víctima del bullying después de todo.

Carla era una de esas personas que no juzgaba, así que cuando le contó que estaba enamorado de un chico, sonrió con dulzura y le acarició el cabello como si tuviera dos años, diciéndole:

—Todos tenemos distintas formas de amar, Eren. No está mal, cariño.

Eso había sido un pasaje a tres pesos menos. Aún así, no evitó abrazarla con fuerza y llorar en sus brazos.

Después de eso, Carla habló con el director de la escuela, exigiéndole un castigo severo a sus chicos por maltrato psicológico a su hijo. Llegaron a un acuerdo luego de una charla y coincidieron en que lo mejor para Eren sería trasladarse a otro instituto.

—No quiero irme, mamá. Acá tengo a Armin y a Mikasa, además voy a terminar pronto y…

—Lo siento, Eren, pero la decisión ya está tomada. Tendrás que respetarla—le dijo—. Podrás seguir viendo a Armin y a Mikasa, no viven muy lejos.

—Pero yo…

—Eren—le llamó la atención, sentándose en su cama—. Sé que es duro, pero tienes que entender que no quiero que vuelvas porque quiero lo mejor para ti, una educación sin problemas. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Su hijo asintió la cabeza y la madre le besó el pelo.

—Ahora cuéntame cómo es él, bebé.

— ¿Qué?

—Soy tu madre, tengo que informarme—le pellizcó la mejilla, haciéndolo reír—. ¿Y bien?

—Él juega futbol como delantero, lo hace muy bien.

Y la charla madre e hijo fue liberador. No sólo por entenderse mutuamente, sino porque finalmente contaba aquello más cautivador de Levi. Apreciaba lo bonito que era su primer amor tal y como debería haberlo hecho desde el principio, sin torturas ni martirios.

Ah… Si tan sólo Levi le diera una oportunidad para explicárselo… Si tan solo Jean no hubiera… Si…

Necesitaba descargarse.

Antes de irse, de cambiarse de escuela, necesitaba decírselo.

Tomó un papel y una hoja y comenzó a escribir.

 _"…Sé que es raro, Levi. Yo más que nunca lo sé._

 _¿Pero sabes qué? Gracias._

 _Por todo, y porque siempre has sido mi mayor fuente de inspiración, que gracias a ti soy más fuerte. ¡Ya no me avergüenzo de mi talento!_

 _Fue duro al principio aceptarlo. Pero eso no me hace diferente a ti ni a los demás._

 _Creo firmemente que esto es lo más cercano al amor que conocí y te doy gracias una vez más."_

— ¡Buenos días!—Gritó Eren con una amplia sonrisa.

Sasha, Connie e Historia lo saludaron también. Eran sus nuevos amigos en su nuevo instituto, desde que había salido de esa escuela, todo comenzó a cambiar. De repente ya no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, era abierto con todos, no se encerraba en sus ideas y ahora exponía sus trabajos a quien sea. Estaba orgulloso de todo lo que había logrado con mucho esfuerzo.

Quizás su mamá tenía razón, quizás el amor que te rechaza era lo liberador. Era lo que te volvía más fuerte y pese al dolor y a que jamás lo olvidarás, era un gran, inocente, amor.

 _"… Me gustas, Levi._

 _Me gustas tanto, tanto, tanto._

 _Lo siento, seguro ya sabes quién soy. De seguro. ¿Quién no conocía al patético chico que se escondía en el aula y cuando finalmente se va de la escuela se descubre que era un chico homosexual al que le hacían burlas? Ése soy yo._

 _Pero, Levi, a mi no me da asco. Y si a ti te da, ojalá encuentres a una persona que entienda estos sentimientos y te ame como yo te amo a ti ahora._

 _Siempre estarás en mis pensamientos, sé que sí. Uno, dos, diez, veinte años, los que sean, siempre estarás ahí Levi. Pero yo también iré en busca de esa persona especial. Espero que no me demore mucho._

 _Te deseo lo mejor, y lo sabes._

 _Con cariño, tú sabes quién. Y si no, mejor."_

Suspiró con desgana y dobló el papel para guardarlo en su bolsillo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué lees, Levi?—Preguntó un Jean, comiendo una paleta de helado.

—Te entiendo.

 _«Te entiendo, mocoso»_

— ¿Qué?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, vayámonos.

 _«Una persona con tanto valor no podría darme asco.»_

Una sonrisa imperceptible se destacó en su rostro, una de las que quizás Eren le hubiera gustado observar como siempre hacía, en cada partido de fútbol que presenciaba.

 _"Posdata: Estaré animándote mentalmente con tus partidos, Levi. Definitivamente soy tu fan número uno."_

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _¡Heme aquí! ¡He vuelto! *inserte risas malvadas*_

 _No sé que decir sobre este One-shot. Creo que es uno de los más raros que he escrito hasta ahora. Pero bueno, tampoco espero mucho de este. Siendo sincera, este lo escribí pensando en mi primer amor, al tque también le escribi una bonita carta (solo que yo no era gay jajaj) y el pendejo me la rompió en la cara e_e' En fin, creo que tengo que agradecerle porque él me dio la inspiración que necesitaba._

 _Lo que sea. Mañana hago (lo prometo) la actualización de "Siete dias para enamorar a Levi"._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y... No sé. ¿Quieren un extra? Tal vez lo haga. Si es así, hagánmelo saber._

 _Gracias por todo babys. Y si encuentran algun error, luego lo edito con dulzura._

 _Los quiero._


	2. Extra I

**Extra I**

 **Notas:** Capítulo especial dedicado a Levi, y su vida rutinaria. Una mirada diferente de esta historia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esquivó a esos dos defensores con rapidez siguiendo el ritmo de la pelota. Miró hacia ambos lados para saber si había jugadores que pudieran habilitarlo para hacer el gol.

— ¡Vayan detrás de él!—Gritó uno de sus contrincantes, persiguiéndolo.

Pero ya era tarde, el arquero se había arriesgado lo suficiente para habilitar la zona y poder hacer un pequeño juego de pies y meter la pelota justo en la esquina del arco, cerca del travesaño.

Era el segundo gol que marcaba en el juego.

La audiencia se dejó escuchar entre gritos para festejar y no falto mucho para que sus compañeros lo abrazaran a empujones brutos.

Él simplemente sonrió, lleno.

Elevó la mirada hacia el estadio pequeño, a la altura media de las bancas.

 _«Eren.»_

Y corrió hasta volver al puesto.

* * *

—Míralo, Levi—se rió un tipo—. Patético.

Él lo miró desde arriba, con una mueca lo más parecido a una sonrisa.

—Sí.

Levi tenía unos once años cuando se involucraba con las pandillitas en la escuela. Su grupo se dedicaba a burlarse y molestar a los demás, aunque generalmente sólo eran un par de estúpidos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Se dio vuelta seguido por Jean—un tipo que no dejaba de ser tan creído que lo enfermaba— para irse directo a la cafetería. Tanto joder a los demás hacía que se le abriera el estómago.

A veces se preguntaba por qué demonios se juntaba con esos tipos, ni siquiera entendía… O tal vez sí.

A él le gustaba aquella sensación de ser el _líder_ y encajar en el grupo.

Porque siempre pensó que no encajaba en ningún lugar.

— ¿Cuándo es el próximo partido, Levi?—Le preguntó su compañero.

—El próximo miércoles—respondió con su taza de té—. El sábado haré la prueba para entrar en el club como jugador.

Un sonido de exclamaciones de admiración se escuchó.

Sí, eso le hacía sentir bien consigo mismo.

—Es una lástima lo de Armin.

—Podríamos ir a su casa después y dejarle algo—Opinó.

—Parece buena idea.

Levi siguió la mirada al par de chicos que estaban a dos mesas suyas. Era aquella chica nueva y el mocoso de Eren conversando. Parecía que estaban hablando de Armin, ese chico nerd y tímido con los que se juntaban siempre.

La silla a su lado chirrió.

—Es Mikasa—sonrió Jean—. Voy a ir a saludarla.

Se escucharon un par de risas a la vez que Jean iba para su sector. Desde que Mikasa había ingresado en la escuela, básicamente era como su fanático número uno. No había un solo día en que intentara entablar una conversación fallida, porque siempre era rechazado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tu mamá me va a ir a buscar?—le escuchó decir a Mikasa.

Como en ese momento.

Levi se levantó con la excusa de querer ir al baño, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de querer escuchar aquella pronta pelea. Jean siempre se ponía de malhumor cuando Mikasa lo rechazaba, generalmente la insultaba a modo de que no la necesitaba, una especie de bipolaridad tonta que no se comprendía en absoluto.

Ya tenía demasiados problemas con los que lidiar, pensó.

Se enjuagó la cara con agua abundante y jabón antes de mirarse el espejo. Últimamente tenía esa extraña costumbre para meditar, por no decir que ahora no aguantaba ni un minuto con solo sentir el olor a suciedad, el impulso por querer limpiar cada cosa se hacía más intenso.

— _¡Vamos, Jaeger, no seas cobarde! ¡No puedes negar lo que eres, tienes que liberarte! ¡Ser un homosexual reprimido no será bueno para tu salud!_

Es lo que había escuchado decir a Jean, sofocando al chico castaño. ¿Aún seguían peleándose?

Caminó por el pasillo un poco intrigado, pero en cuando dobló, Eren se había chocado con él, golpeándose la cabeza y cayendo al suelo en un sonido sordo. Por suerte, había mantenido el equilibrio.

— ¡Hey, Levi!—Le había saludado.

—Jean.

Eren había abierto los ojos sorprendidos, ruborizado. ¿Por qué se estaba ruborizando?

—Oh, conoces a Jaeger—dijo Jean con una sonrisita—. Es nuestro querido amigo gay declarado. Aunque el pobre está reprimiéndolo.

¿Gay? Cada vez entendía menos.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos, Eren, díselo—insistió.

—Yo…

—Apuesto a que te gusta alguien si te diste cuenta. ¿Quién es?

Los puños de Eren se habían apretado con fuerza, casi temblando. Si no lo conociera, diría que estaría a punto de llorar.

—Un momento…—miró a Levi—. Te gusta él.

 _¿Qué?_

—Oh, demonios. ¿Escuchaste eso, Levi?—Se rió. — ¡Convertiste a Jaeger en un homosexual!

— ¡Yo no…! ¡No es lo que…!

 _¿Qué mierda?_

—No intentes negarlo, mírate a un espejo. Se nota a kilómetros—Sonrió—. ¿A ti también te gustan los homosexuales, Levi?

No supo por qué lo dijo, pero una especie de odio dentro de sí lo animó a hacerlo sentirse una rata miserable.

— Me dan asco.

Y se marchó.

* * *

— Oh, enano, ya llegaste.

Se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta su cuarto sin decir ninguna palabra. Kenny lo miró con una ceja arqueada cuando pasó de él. El humo y el olor a cigarrillo; supuso, siempre evitaba estar cerca, aunque hoy parecía un poco más molesto que lo normal.

Kenny arrojó un cuchillo sobre su mejilla, indignado.

—Que no se te olvide hacer la cena hoy, mocoso—se acomodó su sombrero tras apagar el cigarrillo. — Tengo trabajo.

Levi resopló con esa misma cara de malhumor. Su tío era descuidadamente violento con absolutamente todo. Desde que habían muerto sus "padres" Kenny Ackerman tuvo el privilegio de tener su custodia y usarlo principalmente como mulo. Para él no existía tal cosa como la familia, si quería dinero y buen trato, tenía que ser su ama de casa, su esclavo, su perro faldero. Ser humano no estaba dentro de su lista.

La puerta se cerró en un gran portazo en cuanto se fue.

Pese a que Levi iba a una buena escuela de gente rica, no era considerado como un chico de clase alta. Vivía en un pequeño barrio con suerte de unos cincuenta habitantes—en su mayoría, vagabundos—, en un intento de casa mal hecha, con rastros de humedad y moho. Su tío le dijo que un asesino a sueldo—porque en realidad lo era— no podía vivir en una mansión con grandes lujos, tenía que estar atrás, en la zona más oscura para que nadie lo descubriera.

Una reverenda estupidez.

Enterró su cabeza en su almohada en cuanto llegó a su habitación, y pensó.

Pensó inexplicablemente en como Eren había sido tan idiota para dejarse humillar como un imbécil ante Jean. En cómo carecía de fuerza de voluntad, solo se escondía entre sus dibujos maravillosos y apartaba la mirada como un cachorro herido. Sus ojos verdes aguándose cada vez que era lastimado era algo que no soportaba.

—Mocoso de mierda—murmuró.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, supo que lo odiaba.

Lo que no entendía era por qué.

— ¡Voy a matarte!—Gritó Mikasa.

Apenas había llegado al salón, Armin estaba abrazándola para no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos evidentemente asesinos hacia Jean.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y yo qué culpa tengo de que tu amado Eren sea maricón?—se defendió, sonriente.

— ¡Armin, suéltame! ¡Voy a matarlo!

— ¿A mí? ¿Tu? No me hagas reír.

—Sólo eres un zángano miserable que no tiene nada más que hacer que molestar a chicos inocentes—ladró—. ¡Dime qué te hizo Eren! ¡Eh! Por tu culpa él… No, también por culpa del enano ese, él tuvo que irse. Ya no lo volveré a ver y…

—Mikasa…

Mikasa temblaba de impotencia, no podía soportar ver a su mejor amigo sufrir. Eren estaba destrozado a pesar de sus sonrisas fingidas, gracias a Dios había tenido una madre comprensiva que lo animaba a pesar de que tuvo que ir definitivamente a un psicólogo.

El primer día su estado era tan terriblemente horrible que casi no decía ninguna palabra. Eren tenía aquella costumbre de guardarse todo y no gritar, no hacer nada para evitar problemas.

La siguiente fase aún más traumática fue decir: "Estoy enfermo"

No había manera de hacerle saber que el amar a una persona no era estrictamente necesario a alguien de diferente sexo.

— ¿Acaso crees que…?

—Cálmate, Jean—musitó Levi, interrumpiendo.

— ¡Tú…!

—Tú también, Mikasa. Voy a tratar de solucionar esto, pero cálmate. Solo causarás más problemas.

Ella apretó los dientes, furiosa. Sí, el director ya tenía suficiente con sólo saber que Eren se iba de la escuela por culpa del intratable de Jean, estaba amenazado con comerse una buena porción de demanda.

— Dame su dirección.

* * *

— ¡Ya voy!—Gritaron.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué se encontraba allí de todos modos, si convencía a Eren de volver a la escuela con el motivo de… ¿Cuál se suponía que era el motivo? Ya casi ni entendía en que drama estaba metido, pero parecía que todas las miradas iban hacia él, en vez de a Jean, el creador del problema. Simplemente le dijo a Mikasa por su dirección sin saber que decirle, así que quizá estaba un poco nervioso.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Eres amigo de Eren?

Una mujer exactamente igual a Eren se mostró. Tenía un delantal puesto con la frase de _Super Mommy_ , sus dedos y su cara manchada con algo de harina, la mujer era bella pese a unas pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos.

—Bueno, no exacta…

—Mamá, ¿quién…? ¿Levi?

Eren lucía exactamente igual, aunque el cabello un poco despeinado y su delantal decía _Super Son_ , claramente se veía a ambos muy unidos. La envidia le comió un poco.

—Yo… Lo siento, no tendría que haber venido—murmuró, retrocediendo.

— ¡No!—Exclamó—. Pu… puedes quedarte. Mamá y yo estábamos horneando un par de galletas. Por favor, quédate.

—Creo que llegué en mal momento, eso es todo.

— ¡Nada de eso, jovencito! Quédate.

Agachó la vista, derrotado.

—Está bien.

Eren le había dicho que podría acomodarse en la sala mientras se cambiaba por algo más limpio mientras que su madre seguía horneando y preparando comida para ambos. Levi asintió, aún dudando.

Le dio un vistazo a la casa, grande, con varias fotografías de su familia, también un par de objetos a los que probablemente era de colección, algunos dibujos sosos de Eren y su familia. Era demasiado tierno que le incomodaba.

—Um… puedes sentarte—apareció él, con una camiseta y un chaleco a juego.

Levi miró el sillón y antes de sentarse sacudió con la mano el almohadón.

—Me… me sorprende que vinieras—volvió a decir—. Pensé que…

Levi hizo un ruido fuerte dejando una caja grande frente a él.

—Son las tareas y los apuntes que hice en clase hasta el día de hoy, creí que lo necesitarías. Escuché que te irías a otra escuela, así que quizás no lo necesites pero…

Se detuvo.

Eren estaba llorando.

—Lo siento, lo siento—se limpió rápidamente los mocos y la cara, algo que a cualquiera le quedaría realmente asqueroso, pero no a Eren—. Gracias, estoy muy… muy feliz.

—No hay de qué disculparse, en realidad soy yo el que debería hacerlo—murmuró y se inclinó—. Lo siento.

Él pensó que quizás con eso se detendría, pero Eren lloró aún más fuerte, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, temblando.

Sí, había sido una mierda de persona con él.

— ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo abrazarte?—Preguntó.

Dudó por un momento. No sabía reconfortar, apenas lo conocía. Y él era evidentemente gay, si lo vieran los demás…

 _¿Por qué le importaban los demás?_

—Sí—asintió.

Eren corrió cuando él le ofreció su pecho para seguir llorando y lo abrazó fuertemente. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, aquella persona que tanto quería ya no la rechazaba con frías palabras.

—Me gustas—sollozó al sentir que le acariciaba el cabello—. Me gustas, Levi.

No había necesidad de ser cruel con alguien tan dulce.

—Lo sé, mocoso.

Porque eso era lo que le transmitió Eren desde el primer momento. Dulzura para un chico a quien la vida lo había pisoteado.

—Ya lo sé.

Una persona con tanto valor no le podría dar asco.

* * *

— ¡Levi!—Gritó _él_ , desde las gradas, agitando su mano sonriente—. ¡Buen trabajo!

Ese mocoso iba a volverlo loco incluso después de no estar en la misma escuela.

 _Su fan número uno._

* * *

 ** _Notas de la autora:_** _¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien por ahí...? ¿Alguien?_

 _Siento la ASQUEROSA DEMORA INFINITA E INSENSIBLE._

 _Estuve en hiatus por mucho tiempo, ya lo sé. De hecho, aún ando así, aigoo... pasaron tantas cosas. No sé que decirles sinceramente. Espero salir de este pozo y seguir escribiendo como lo hacía._

 _Ojalá les haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Me he sorprendido mucho con los comentarios, este fanfic nació desde el fondo de mi corazón. He escrito historias similares a esta (una novela que jamás acabé xD) y pensé que sería bueno y bastante realista hacer una Ereri (o Riren). De veras amo esta pareja, fue la primera que me hizo entrar en este mundo hermoso del yaoi. Muchisimas gracias._

 _Espero hacer otro extra pronto, sé que me han pedido que se reencuentren. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles. Quizá pase mucho tiempo, no lo sé. Me gusta pensar que Levi finalmente haya comprendido y aceptado sus sentimientos sin necesidad de ser su pareja obligatoriamente. Creo que es lo que cualquier persona querría cuando ama a alguien, para mí, la forma de permanecer al lado de Levi es que Eren vaya a cada partido de futbol y la forma de aceptar a Eren es diciéndole que el es un fan número uno. Creo firmemente que eso es adorable._

 _Quise poner un poco más sobre Levi, pero eso sería poner un montón de excusa barata para rechazar a Eren. Levi está sufriendo con su TOC y convivir con eso ya de por si es horrible. Pero eso quiero dejarlo al segundo extra (si es que lo termino y quieren). Hay mucho que me gustaría seguir diciendo, pero espero guardarme un par de cosas más._

 _Gracias de nuevo, por todo._


End file.
